Call Me Lucifer
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: Someone decides to visit Tobias Hankel at the institution and it's not Reid. It's someone with a particular grudge against Aaron Hotchner, an enemy against the BAU who happens to like Tobias's old Internet videos. One-shot sequel to "To Live and Let Go".
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fanfic people! **

**Finally the one-shot is here! Sorry it took a while but I wanted to give myself some time to start on the official sequel to "To Live and Let Go". ****For those of you who haven't read "To Live and Let Go", that's okay if you don't want to; you can just jump in and read this. You have to know a few things though:**

**1) Tobias Hankel isn't dead; he was captured and placed in an institution for mentally unstable criminals.**

**2) Tobias and Reid became friends, even up to a point where they've been regularly exchanging letters (which the team initially had _no_ idea about).**

**3) In the epilogue of the last story, George Foyet finds out about Tobias and writes a letter to him (this is set in early season 5 sometime after "Nameless, Faceless").**

**4) This is Tobias's POV so in his mind, 'Charles' and 'Raphael' are real so he's going to treat them as such. To everyone else though, he's talking to himself like in the show.**

**The epilogue of "To Live and Let Go" basically sums this up if you want a better idea.**

**Okay that's about it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, then both Tobias and Foyet would've lasted just a _bit_ longer. They're that awesome :)**

**Warnings: language, mentions of gore and violence, spoilers to season 2 "The Big Game" and "Revelations" and to season 4 "Omnivore"**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't have a fan.

Actors have fans.

Singers have fans.

Authors have fans.

Criminals _shouldn't_ have fans.

Tobias Hankel stared blankly at the letter in front of him, seeing it but not seeing it. Written on a sheet of paper were some disturbing words of fandom in his 'honor', crediting him on those video-taped murders from well beyond two years ago. The writer gushed on about how they enjoyed the videos and how they viewed Tobias as an artist.

Artists have fans—he wasn't an artist though.

Taking a shuddering breath, Tobias crumpled up the letter and tossed in the wastebasket near his desk. This wasn't supposed to happen. Whoever this person was, they needed to take the hint and leave him alone—if he didn't answer their first three letters, then why on earth would he bother to respond to a fourth?

But this fan was persistent—if anything, they didn't seem fazed that Tobias hasn't responded and they never mentioned it. They only continuously praised him for his role in killing those 'sinners', always ending the letters with the same phrase:

_From, _

_Your humbled follower._

Tobias didn't want a follower. He didn't want a fan—he didn't want to think that someone out there actually enjoyed those murders committed by his father, Charles Hankel, and Raphael, an archangel. He hated that this person had a sick desire to watch others suffer. He hated that this person gave him credit for all that suffering.

He had wanted no part of it—why couldn't this nameless, faceless person understand that?

* * *

A few hours later found Tobias sitting comfortably in his cell, reading. Sometime ago he and Benjamin, his best friend at the institution, had hung out in the courtyard and were playing basketball. Unfortunately it began to rain so they and the other prisoners were forced to be brought inside.

Though Tobias was a bit disappointed, he was content with reading until dinnertime. As he sat on his bed, reading The Outsiders, the door to his cell suddenly opened and a guard stepped in.

"Tobias, you have a visitor." The man addressed cocked his head to the side, his light brown eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Um, okay." Tobias set down his book and walked over the guard who handcuffed him once he was close enough. Soon he was led out of his room and down the white-washed hallway.

_I wonder who's here to visit me. I can't really think of anyone other than Spencer, but that's not very likely—the last time I heard from him he was on a case in Baltimore._

Though Tobias would've liked it if the young FBI agent visited him, he knew that Spencer Reid was busy. Sometimes their letters to one another were somewhat delayed due to Spencer's job at the BAU. Tobias never minded though—he completely understood.

Still it would be a nice surprise if the young man were able to visit him like how he did the last time. Though it had been weeks ago, it had been memorable.

Tobias smiled to himself as he was led into another room. It was a fairly standard visiting area, small with a table and two chairs on both sides and an enormous one-way glass window overlooking the entire room. Tobias immediately took note of the handcuffs that were attached to the table and that one of the chairs was bolted to the floor.

His chair.

He released a sigh as the guard removed the handcuffs around his wrists, only to place them in the ones on the table. Once Tobias sat down, he looked at the officer, "Um, by any chance, do you know who's here to see me?"

The guard shrugged, "I don't really know—I think it's a doctor of some sort."

The faint glimmer of hope at the possibility of Spencer being here was dashed when the officer added, "I believe he said his name was Dr. Harold Carson; he's a shrink or something."

_A shrink? Like a psychiatrist or a therapist?_

Immediately growing alarmed, Tobias exclaimed, "B-but why would he be here! I never asked for a shrink nor do I need one! There must be a mistake!"

The guard raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so—Dr. Carson specifically said your name. No one had asked him to come; he came on his own accord. He mentioned that he had read your case and wanted to talk to you, to assess you for himself. And since he's a licensed psychiatrist, he has every right to examine our patients, including you. So just talk to him and let him do his thing. Don't be difficult—it's probably for scientific research or something."

_Why on earth would anyone want to research me?!_

However, Tobias bit his lower lip and refrained from protesting. It's not like he had a say in this. Besides, it was probably just a few questions—it wouldn't hurt.

_But it's not like I won't feel like a guinea pig either._

The guard left for a moment and then came back, escorting in a man carrying a manila folder. He appeared to be in his early forties and he wore a dark jacket with a hood, a black long-sleeved shirt, dark pants, and worn out sneakers. He had thin dark grey hair that held patches of black and white and light, piercing brown eyes.

For a moment, Tobias was taken aback. _Well this isn't what I expected a psychiatrist to look like._

The man who Tobias assumed to be Dr. Carson smiled at him, "Hello Mr. Hankel, I'm Dr. Harold Carson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tobias inclined his head in greeting, "Likewise."

Dr. Carson grinned and then turned to the guard, "Thank you for escorting me here but I think we'll be fine. There's no need for anyone to watch us or check in on us."

The guard looked uncertain, "Are you sure? I know you're aware of Hankel's condition but-"

"But nothing. I'm sure we'll get along fine and I trust Mr. Hankel. Don't worry about us."

The officer looked from Dr. Carson to Tobias and then back at the doctor, "Very well, if you say so. We have guards patrolling the hallways so if you need anything, just holler."

"Alright. Thanks again."

Then with a final nod, the guard left, leaving Tobias alone with this total stranger. Dr. Carson seemed completely at ease as he took his seat across from Tobias. He proceeded to assess the younger man in front of him, his sharp gaze penetrating him. Tobias shifted uncomfortably.

For a moment, no one said anything until the psychiatrist spoke up, "Mr. Hankel I'm sure you've been told of my intentions on why I'm here, correct?"

"Um, yes doctor—you wish to, uh, sort of examine me, right?"

"Precisely. Now I'm going to ask you some questions and it would be helpful for me if you answered them…_honestly_, mind you."

After a brief moment of hesitation, Tobias responded, "Very well. Ask away."

"Alright, first things first, how are you doing today?"

"Uh…fine, I suppose."

"Good. Now I've been informed that you're taking some medication, correct?"

"Yes sir, I have."

"How often do you take it and have you taken it today?"

Tobias thought for a moment, "I, uh, take it three times a day but the institution's doctor told me that I've been doing a bit better so he's thinking of reducing my injections to twice a day. But he's still considering it. Today I took my medication after breakfast and after lunch and I'm waiting to take it again after dinner."

Dr. Carson nodded thoughtfully, "Very good, very good. Now about your bunking situation: it was brought to my attention that you share a room with your father Charles Hankel and an archangel named Raphael, correct?"

Tobias shifted nervously in his seat, "Y-yes we all share a room."

"And have you spoken with either one of them today?"

"No, not since Tuesday."

"That's about three days ago. Interesting." Dr. Carson said softly to himself, nodding into space.

Tobias shifted again, "Um, Dr. Carson, please don't take any offense to this but I think you're wasting your time with me. There's not much I have to really offer and my case isn't really…uh research-worthy. I…I'm j-just an accessory to m-murder. My father and Raphael were the ones who, uh, killed people."

The way Dr. Carson smiled at him made him unconsciously stiffen, "Actually, you're wrong, Mr. Hankel. I'm not wasting my time with you at all. Your situation is precisely why I needed to meet you. Your case with your father and Raphael is…intriguing. When I heard about it, I was over the moon—I had to know more. I've done my research on you but it's not enough."

The psychiatrist eerily leaned forward, causing Tobias to unconsciously lean back, "E-excuse me?"

"Precisely what I said, Tobias—it's not enough. Sure I may have gone through your records and read about your situation but it's not nearly as informative as a first-hand resource, a.k.a you. I want to know all about those murders, every detail. I wanna know how you felt, what you saw, what you specifically _did_."

Tobias's heart leapt in alarm, "Oh no…you want me to…no…no I can't…I won't. S-sorry Dr. Carson but I can't tell you that. I just…can't."

The doctor chuckled ominously, "Oh but I'm afraid I'll have to insist, Mr. Hankel. After all, it would be rude to turn down your humbled follower."

Tobias's eyes instantly widened as he paled in horror. Your humbled follower.

The letter.

The fan.

_Your humbled follower._

Tobias almost didn't recognize his voice as he hoarsely accused, "You."

Dr. Carson smugly smirked, "So you _have_ been reading my letters. For a while I thought that you weren't getting them. That wounds me, Tobias, really it does. I poured my heart and soul out into those letters. I meant every word I put in them. Why have you been ignoring me?" That question held a combination of softness, teasing, and a steely edge in its tone.

Tobias hastily shook his head, "I-I can't help it! Your words…what you say is…unnerving! You…actually like that my father and Raphael killed those people! I wanted nothing to do with any of that! Why would I answer to one of _their_ fans?!"

Tobias couldn't help but recoil when Dr. Carson made a creepy grin of amusement, "I'm not just one of their fans, I'm one of _your_ fans. You haven't been paying much attention to my letters, have you Tobias? You played your part in those artistic killings, you know—remember, I researched you so I know that it was _you_ who had provided the victims. You had a job as a stay-at-home computer technician so only _you_ had the means of finding those sinners. Sure your father and Raphael may have done the dirty work, but they wouldn't have been able to have done it without _you_—they would've been scrambling around without your help. And that…that's something I can't help but admire."

With each sentence, Tobias grew colder and his skin grew paler. The way the doctor looked at him as he spoke was…_unnerving._

"You see Tobias," Dr. Carson smoothly continued, "I'm what you call a visionary—I see the world not as it is but what it could be. I see things differently from how others may perceive it. When you and your colleagues committed those murders, the media focused on your father and Raphael while you were…disregarded. But me…I don't see it that way—I see you as the base of the pyramid. If you're removed, then the rest of your partnership would crumble. Now they…they don't think that. In their minds, you're just an accomplice and a victim of past child abuse; you're practically off the hook."

Taking note of Tobias's widened eyes, Dr. Carson smirked, "Don't look so surprised, Tobias, I _did_ say that I researched you. I know all about what your father did to you. I must ask, how did it feel to have the shit beaten out of you every day? How did it feel to be hit, punched, kicked, and burned by your own father? Why did he hurt you, Tobias? Was it because your dear mother left you two? Or was it because he just couldn't stand you?"

"Stop! Please!" Tobias viciously shook his head as if to clear those memories, "Enough! I…I don't want to hear anymore!"

The doctor's smirk broadened in amusement, "What? Don't like it? I understand—my own father was a bastard too. He frequently beat me since I was too young to fight back. That fucking coward. And you know what my sweet mother did? Shit. She did jack shit. She tried to protect me but she was weak. That pathetic bitch; she deserved to die—they both did."

Tobias was horrified by Dr. Carson's apathy and angered bitterness. _What does he mean by 'deserved to die'? _

Not wanting to delve into that thought, Tobias timidly inquired, "Why…why would you say that? N-no one deserves to die to matter h-how a-awful they were."

"That's ironic considering that you took part in murder. I mean you had a woman ripped apart by _dogs_ for the love of God."

"I…I wanted no part of that! I-"

"That's the problem, Tobias, I can't believe that—I won't believe that. You know why? Because deep down, I think you felt that those people deserved what they got and that what your father and Raphael did was right. If you really wanted nothing to do with the killings, then why didn't you stop them?"

A jolt of shock and guilt surged through Tobias as he was rendered speechless. _I…I wasn't strong enough at the time. I was…I was weak._

But he couldn't bring himself to say that—he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He merely stared at the man in front of him with his mouth slightly agape and his heart racing.

Dr. Carson took in the expression on his face, "Yeah, that's what I thought. But here's the thing, Tobias: what your father and Raphael did was completely justified. They did nothing wrong and they don't deserve to be here and neither do you. You all were just doing what you felt was right and yet you're punished for it. You know how many people out there kill for stupid reasons such as money? Too many and it's disgusting. You did it for a completely legitimate reason: recognition.

"You see, I've been around for a while and I've learned a few things along the way. I know how the human race works and I know that everyone in the world, no matter who they are, want the exact same things: fame, glory, and fulfillment. Everyone wants to be recognized for their accomplishments and they want their name out there. When I watch your videos, that's what I see. I can tell you and the others, particularly Raphael, want to make a statement in this godforsaken world—you all want to show the world who you are and what should be done to improve society. And that's something you and I have in common, Tobias—we want everyone to know our names and to know what we're capable of, that we are better than what people think us to be. We are visionaries—what we do is right."

For a moment Tobias could've even comprehend what he was just told, his mind turbulent with fear and dread. _Wait a minute…'what _we _do'? What _is_ he implying? _

"Who are you? Tobias whispered without meaning to.

The man in front of him barked out a laugh, "You don't really think I'm Dr. Harold Carson, do you?"

When Tobias didn't say a word, he continued, "Well you're right—I'm not Harold Carson nor am I even a psychiatrist. No…I serve a bigger purpose and my name is well-known all around Boston. You can call me George Foyet."

Tobias's breathing hitched in alarm. _He's-he's not a psychiatrist! But then…what does he want from me?!_

Then his thoughts began to feverishly dart through his frantic mind. The things he's said…the things he's hinting at…

But before he could say anything though, Dr. Carson…uh George Foyet went on, "I can tell by the look on your face that you don't recognize my name. No matter—you'll get to know me soon enough. After all, we were fated to meet."

Despite himself, Tobias shakily asked, "We…we w-were?"

"Yeah, because whether or not you believe this, we're very much alike. We have _a lot_ in common."

Tobias was appalled, "What?! N-no we're not! I…I don't even know you! I-"

"No, you don't know me," Foyet stated as a matter of fact, "but you should. Like I said, we have a lot in common and we were fated to meet each other, to _know_ each other. We were meant to meet because you and I are kindred spirits—we both have killed before."

It was as if the world had stopped. For a moment it was like time had frozen over and left Tobias alone in space with a possible psychopath.

_He's-he's-he's killed before! Oh god…_

And yet Foyet seemed completely relaxed, nonchalant, as if what he just declared was normal.

"You've…you've killed before?"

"Yup, I'd tell you how many but I lost track after a while. I've been doing it for years whereas you are sort of a one-hit wonder, if I may. But nevertheless, we are intertwined in more ways than one. And not just because we've both killed before but because-"

"No!" Tobias hurriedly interrupted, "you and I are nothing alike because I've never killed anyone! Those murders were my father and Raphael's doing—not mine! I wanted nothing to do with their crimes but I was forced to cooperate! I-"

"You keep telling yourself that but you and I both know that you're lying to yourself. We're more alike than you think and more than you want to believe.

"For example, you and I have killed people for similar reasons. You and the others killed to cleanse the world of sinners and to make yourself and the word of the Lord known. I, on the other hand, kill for something…along those lines. I kill for the hell of it. I _want_ people to know who I am and what I do, same as you do. While you send your message, I send mine. We both aim to strike fear and exert our power over not only our victims, but witnesses as well. We kill for our own reasons and we let nothing hold us back. I kill for fun and fame, you kill for duty and to be heard. Sure it may not be exactly the same, but our intentions hold a similar aspect: personal desire. I want recognition, you want recognition. And _that's_ one thing that ties us together, my friend." He paused and allowed the other to take it in.

Tobias tried to wrap his mind around Foyet's statements, feeling himself grow cold and frightened. _This guy's mad. He's a murderer! _

"Another thing we have in common," Foyet decided to continue, "is our methods. From what I've read about you, you stalk your victims by computer and then kill them with a knife—well at least Raphael does the killing, you just do the stalking part." He smirked as if he unearthed a huge secret. Immediately Tobias felt guilt poison him and it sickened him. But he couldn't deny it because it was true—he _did_ technically stalk those people.

"I do something similar—what I do is that I either come across my victims by chance or I stalk them, depending on the situation. But no matter how I find them, they all die the same way—multiple stab wounds." Foyet paused as he took a content breath, "You know how amazing it feels to drive a knife through someone's chest over and over and over again? It's a shot of pure ecstasy. I just love it when I'm gripping my knife as I yank it in and out of my victim…their eyes are staring at me with _such_ horror and I just laugh. Their fear is so delicious. I gotta tell you Tobias, you'll never feel more in power in your life then when you have control over someone else's. It's…breathtaking."

Tobias blanched at the thought of bloody corpses and the silver flash of metal digging through an innocent person, their eyes wide with panic and sheer terror…

Foyet suddenly made an ominous chuckle, "Though you say you don't kill, you can't deny that our styles are similar. I'll admit though that I'm a bit disappointed that Raphael puts those sinners out of their misery pretty quickly. I like to see my victims suffer for a _long_ time before I end their pitiful lives."

Something in the back of Foyet's eyes smoldered with a different kind of darkness, a different kind of evil that unnerved Tobias to the very core. _He's a sadist! I'm talking with a sadist!_

But before he could conjure up a response, Tobias suddenly felt the presence of another enter the room. "And just what the hell are you doing now, boy?!"

_Father?! _

As it was, Charles Hankel was somehow sitting next to him, seemingly coming out of nowhere, and was glaring at him. Tobias wasn't sure to feel relieved or exasperated; though he always hated it when his father was around, he couldn't help but feel somewhat comforted now. Maybe his father could scare off this Foyet guy.

Taking a glance at his visitor, Tobias noticed that Foyet looked caught off guard and was staring at Charles with…interest?

Then at that moment Tobias felt his stomach tense up in dread. _Oh no…_

"You must be Charles Hankel." The man addressed looked up at Foyet, "Pleased to meet you."

His father narrowed his eyes at him and snarled, "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

"The name's George Foyet. And the reason I know you is because of your videos, Mr. Hankel. I'm a huge fan."

At the mention of the murders, Charles's eyes widened and he glared at Foyet with suspicion, "Are you now?"

"Yup, I've seen them all and I admire you, your son, and the archangel's work."

Tobias watched breathlessly as his father began to closely examine Foyet with acute skepticism, "Do you…do you really?" When Foyet inclined his head, Charles growled, "I don't believe you. Something tells me that you're lying to me. I don't take well to liars—lying's a sin."

George Foyet rose up his hands in appeasement, "I know, I know, I get it—you have a thing against sinners. But the thing is, Mr. Hankel, I'm not lying. I _do_ enjoy your work and in fact, I think you and the archangel did a pretty damn good job with _those_ sinners."

Suddenly Charles stood up and fiercely glowered at him, "Don't you lie to me! I know a fucking liar when I hear one! I'm not falling for your goddamned manipulations, you Satan! I-"

"Relax Mr. Hankel, I'm not lying." Tobias was boggled by how Foyet was able to remain calm and unflinching under his father's famous death glare. "And I can prove it to you." He coolly reached over and opened the manila folder he brought in with him, pushing it over to Charles to take a look.

Despite themselves, both Tobias and his father couldn't help but glimpse inside. There were dozens of pictures, documents, and newspaper articles regarding…_them_. Tobias stared speechlessly as he took note of the numerous papers written about their crimes and the pictures that detailed the evidence. He saw images of the scenes that were covered in blood, tainted with sin and immorality.

Tobias noticed with shock that his father was beginning to ease up, his anger slowly ebbing. Then Charles looked up at Foyet, "Who the hell are you?"

Foyet smirked, "Like I told your son, Mr. Hankel, I'm a visionary and a kindred spirit."

Charles scoffed with disbelief, "A kindred spirit? How the hell are you and me alike?"

Foyet threw a smug, knowing smile at Tobias before responding, "To shorten what I told Tobias, I basically do the same that you did—I kill people who don't deserve to live."

Tobias was surprised to his father stiffen with what appeared to be astonishment, "You've killed sinners?"

"Yeah I have. And the funny thing is that I do it similarly to how the archangel does—without mercy. I don't know about you, Mr. Hankel, but I personally love to see someone suffer and choke on their own blood. It's very…satisfying."

For a moment, Charles's eyes widened but then shrank with mistrust again, "What sort of game are you playing? Are you trying to manipulate me so that I'll give in to your demonic ways?! Well if you are, it ain't working!" To emphasize his point, Charles slammed his fists down onto the table, both startling and pleasing Tobias. _If I can just get him to make Mr. Foyet leave…_

"He…he is father." Tobias tentatively spoke up, "He was trying to trick me before you got here. He-"

"Shut up, boy! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Charles glared viciously at Tobias who flinched in spite of himself.

"I had a feeling you might say that so I brought this." Foyet flipped through the paper in the folder and pulled out the one he was looking for. Then with a satisfied smirk, he placed it on the table in front of Charles and pushed it over. Tobias and his father looked at it and the former gasped in alarm.

_It was a picture of Spencer!_

The photo looked like it had been taken from one of the videos because it showed Spencer being restrained to that chair in the shack, his hazel eyes sharpened fearfully at the camera in front of him. Foyet watched as Tobias paled in horror and Charles beginning to seethe with fury.

"It's him again, that fucking little sinner from the FBI." Then he unexpectedly turned on Tobias, "_Your_ **friend **from Hell! He's the reason why I can't stand to be near you and why you have first-class ticket into Satan's fiery home! It's only a matter of time before God sends you to Hell where you'll both burn for defying me! Shit I'd send you both there myself if those fucking guards wouldn't try to stop me and if that kid were here now!"

Tobias flinched and began to shake—not out of fear for himself but in fear for Spencer. The young man was lucky the last time he and Charles encountered each other and if his father were to get his hands on him now…

"You and the kid are friends?" Tobias was almost startled to hear Foyet's voice humming with fascination. When he looked at him, he was horrified to see a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"N-no!" Tobias instantly denied as he shook his head.

"What did I say about lying, boy?!" Charles clenched his fists in absolute rage, "Especially about something so wicked—you and that Spencer Reid kid are just as bad as Judas!"

Tobias cringed at his father's words and then snuck a peek at Foyet, only to be utterly alarmed when he noticed that the glint had gotten brighter. Tobias didn't like that look at all—it was much too interested, holding too much calculation and malice…

"I couldn't agree more with you, Mr. Hankel," Charles turned his attention to Foyet. "This kid is a menace to everything pure in the world. And this leads up to the last thing we have in common: our enemies. Do you by any chance remember the group of FBI agents that chased you and your son and Raphael down?"

Tobias almost whimpered as his father tightened his jaw, "Yeah I do. How can I forget the satans that tried to silence my message?"

Foyet nodded in understanding, "I know how you feel; I had an encounter with them too. They tried to stop me from ridding this world of the useless beings that inhabit it—they said that I had no right. I particularly have a thing against the team's leader, Aaron Hotchner. He's constantly tried to defy me and chased after me to end _my_ messages to society. Out of all of them, he's probably the worst." He shook his head in disgust.

"Aaron Hotchner," Charles said almost thoughtfully, "I think Raphael said something about him being a narcissist."

"Raphael was right—he _is_ a narcissist. So you see Mr. Hankel, we have a lot of things in common, including our enemies. Now when I first saw your videos, I must admit that your messages really spoke to me. For a long time I thought I was alone in a world of pathetic sinners until I saw that someone actually understood my feelings. Mr. Hankel, I think you and Raphael are the only ones who truly comprehend that people deserve to be punished, that they deserve to die. You've inspired me to murder sinners and other useless beings and I'm honored to be following you, a humble servant of God." Foyet grinned at Charles while Tobias's mouth was agape.

_Please don't tell me that he's going to listen to him?! Mr. Foyet is absurd!_

However Tobias's stomach sank as he watched his father's expression shift to mild satisfaction, "I only do what's best to follow the Lord. You don't need to praise me."

"Oh but I do. You and the archangel have taught me that sinning will never go unpunished and that it's okay to cleanse the world. I've never been more inspired in my life."

"That's good because my message was meant to right the wrongs of the world and to show everyone that sinning will only result in a merciless death."

Foyet eerily grinned, "I like the way you think, Mr. Hankel, I truly do."

Charles grunted apathetically, "Yeah well you're not as bad as I thought you were Foyet. I wish more people were like you, including my son." He shot Tobias a glare as Foyet's grin widened.

"Ah don't worry Mr. Hankel—I'm sure Tobias will someday see things _your_ way."

Tobias shrank under his father's intense glower, "Damn straight he will because he'll always be weak no matter what he says." Tobias felt himself grow smaller.

Then suddenly the entrance door opened and two guards stepped in. Tobias noticed a flash of irritation cross Foyet's face before he smiled pleasantly at them.

"Sorry to interrupt Dr. Carson but visiting hours are over. We'll have to escort you out."

Foyet a.k.a Dr. Carson nodded, "Of course." Then he turned to Tobias and his father, "I'll see if I can visit you again, Mr. Hankel—we've made _a lot_ of progress today. I'm going to be busy for a while but rest assured I'll keep in touch."

Charles must've caught on to Foyet's façade because he went along with it and nodded.

_He's coming back! No…no…_

Just as one guard took to releasing Tobias from his shackles, the other began to lead Foyet out. But before he left, he turned around and said, "It was great talking to you Mr. Hankel. I'll see to it that we get another chance. In the meantime though, think about what I told you and I'll see you next time." Then a mysterious glint came to his eyes, "Good-bye Tobias. I'll see you around."

A shiver travelled down Tobias's spine as Foyet left and he and his father were taken back to their room, feeling a sense of dread coming along. He wasn't looking forward to Foyet's next visit nor did he want to interpret his last statement.

_I'll see you around._

That sickening premonition of dread only grew darker at the foreshadowing of something horrible yet to come.

Tobias Hankel knew that this wasn't the last time he was going to see George Foyet.

And when he does, all hell will surely be unleashed.

The End…?

* * *

**Ooooh Foyet's got plans! ;)**

**Alright so this one-shot was meant to sort of set the scene for the actual sequel. I'll have the first chapter posted up when I can but first I want to get most of the story done before I post anything.**

**Well I really hope you liked this! Thanks for reading and thanks for your patience! Bye! :D**


	2. Author's note

**Hey there Fanfic people!**

**So it's finally here! The sequel to "To Live and Let Go"! Sorry it took a while, life gets crazy at times :P**

**But finally I posted up the story! You can find it on my account and it's called "Lay Our Souls to Waste". I'm posting it right after this! Check it out if you're still interested! Again, sorry about the wait!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
